Everything Happens for a Reason
by PeenissEverlark18
Summary: 15 years after Mockingjay, the Hunger Games are back and Katniss and Peeta are involved again.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to my NCIS and NCIS LA followers but this Hunger Games story has to get out of my head.

First Hunger Games fic. Any review is welcome!

* * *

Everything happens for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. That's what she has to tell herself everyday.

Her name is Katniss Everdeen. She is 29 years old. She married Peeta Mellark 10 years ago. She had a beautiful daughter who is 2 years old. She also has a 3 month old son.

2 years ago the Rebels government fell apart and the old Capitol came back and the Hunger Games returned as well, except worse. There was still two children who were selected from each district and on top of that a man and woman who were between 25-45. If you won the Hunger Games your name was still put back in for the reaping. The games would also be held 4 times a year to really show the Capitol is back for good. There was no longer a Victors Village because of mine and many victors actions in the past.

Today was the reaping day. The only people in our family who could be selected was Peeta and I. Peeta and I walked hand in hand holding on tightly to each other. In Peeta's arms was our new born son. In my other hand, I held on to our 2 year old daughter. The chances were 1/1000 of our names being selected, but the odds were not in our favor all those years ago. We got our fingers pricked, so we walked along with the crowd to the gathering place for the reaping.

10 minutes later one of the Capitols representatives appeared on stage. And just like the old reaping, we watched the Capitol try and prove that they really are not bad and that if selected it was a sheer honor. Yeah right. Killing innocent people and kids without doing it themselves. Yeah some honor we have.

My mother was forced back to District 12. She has been doing better since the birth of my kids. When we saw her we gave her our kids so we could go and face the reaping together. Again hand in hand we walked together to face our future together. Two kids later, the adults were to be reaped next. The women were first and my name was not called, thankfully. Although the real change in Peeta's and I's life would happen in this moment.

"Peeta Mellark...would you please come up to the stage."

Peeta turned to me with a face that showed he was trying to be strong for us both. For our kids. He gently put his hands on my face and kissed me with as much passion that we had on the beach many years ago. He stepped back and kissed my hands then made his way up to the stage. Everything else was a blur until I could see my husband again.

In City Hall, Peeta had his own room until he was taken to the Capitol. I rushed into his and threw myself into his arms and started to cry. My mother came in eventually with the kids so Peeta could say goodbye to them. Apart of the new Capitol rules regarding the Hunger Games was that if the tribute had a spouse, the spouse may stay with the tribute until they leave for the arena. That means I will be traveling with Peeta until the moment he leaves for the arena. After about an hour of waiting on the very uncomfortable bed with my husband, the guards came in and escorted Peeta and I to the car that would take us to the train station. Just like our experience 15 years ago, we got on that train lost and confused. But this time we had each other until Peeta had to go.

The train ride was going to take about a day or so to get to the Capitol. Once we get there Peeta will have to do a few interviews and then he is mine for the rest of the week. I am quiet thankful for this because I just want to be with him and hold him for as long as I possibly can.

* * *

That is the end of Chapter 1! There is still more to come!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

So I have decided the route this story is going to take. That will be a surprise but you will find out what it is shortly. Anyways enjoy this set up chapter and feel free to review!

* * *

As soon as Peeta and I arrived in the Capitol, he was taken to get ready for the parade tonight. After the opening ceremony, Peeta returned to the penthouse on the 12th floor where I was waiting for him. This was the same exact penthouse we shared all those years ago. Peeta doesn't have a mentor because the Capitol discontinued that rule. Each floor had a private training room for the tributes so they could at least practice a little bit. Peeta asked me to teach him some hunting skills the next morning. But tonight it was just going to be us. We had a good dinner that consisted of fresh bread and lamb stew. After dinner we got up and held hands and walked out onto the roof. We walked over to the railing and looked down at the streets of the Capitol.

"Katniss..." Peeta started "I want you to know that I'm not going to kill anyone in the arena."

I have to admit, I saw that coming, but I didn't want to believe it. "Peeta, what if someone starts to attack you?"

I knew why he hesitated and I hated him for what he was going to say. He turned to me and took both of my hands and pulled to his mouth and gently kissed my fingers. At that point I started to cry because I didn't want to hear it. Peeta's voice was shaking, "Katniss, I'm not going to kill anyone even if they are attacking me. If I win, I don't want a dark cloud hanging over my head knowing what I did. I just couldn't live with myself if that happened. I just don't want to be apart of their games Katniss."

"But what about the kids, Peeta? I mean you are their everything."

"I know I am and I don't want to leave them. But I don't want to have to tell them I had to brutally murder people to come home."

"What about me Peeta?" I started in almost a whisper. "I love you too much to even..." Peeta kissed me and I kissed him back. When we broke apart I started again, "Please you can leave me...please."

"I will try to win... I promise. Now lets go to bed." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and lead me inside to our room. We laid down in the bed and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me as close as possible to him. Even though we were this situation, I could contain my smile because I was in Peeta's safe and protective arms.

The next few days flew by very quickly. We would sleep in until about 930 then I would teach Peeta how to use a bow and arrow. Then we would spend the rest of the day talking and kissing.

It was the day when Peeta was going to face the 47 other tributes in a arena. We woke up that morning and got Peeta ready in the clothes the Capitol gave us. I started to cry as Peeta was finishing tying his boots. He stood up and walked over to me and kissed me with a lot of passion. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"I will do as much as I can to come home and be with you and the kids. I will come out of there alive Katniss I swear."

"I love you Peeta, so very much."

"I love you too Katniss. I always will forever." And then he pulled back and walked onto the elevator to go and face his future without me. There was only two outcomes: die or he could come home. I hope he will be coming home again.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be coming most likely on Tuesday!

Please review!


End file.
